


A Secret Worth Telling

by reynxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Developing Friendships, I'll add tags along the way, M/M, Male Friendship, Rating May Change, Slow Romance, gyuhan mentioned throughout the story, lee chan is jeonghans bro, mentions of other pairings, seventeen free form, slow paced kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynxx/pseuds/reynxx
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan, the boy with shoulder length chestnut colored hair is your average teen in his high school, as Seungcheol always thought. Not until later when he heard the boy saying to Jisoo,“Well Jisoo you don’t understand me, I’m gay and you’re not.”‘Crap.’Seungcheol thought. He wasn’t supposed to hear that.





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first time writing for the SEVENTEEN fandom for my favorite couple, Jeongcheol! It's a slow paced High School AU where the 95 and 96 liners are on their third year of high school, and the 97 and 98 liners are on their second year of high school. Characters will add along the way and rating MAY change later.

Yoon Jeonghan, the boy with shoulder length chestnut colored hair is your average teen in his high school, as Seungcheol always thought.

Jeonghan was good at almost everything, in academics and in sports. Although he mostly slept in class, Jeonghan aced almost all of the subjects in class. Although Jeonghan is lazy and mostly skipped P.E., he’s actually quite good at it, Seungcheol knew because when the class played soccer together, he actually considered recruiting Jeonghan to the school soccer team because he was the leader and the leader knows best. Jeonghan had many friends, but had this one best friend, Hong Jisoo the transferred American student, that sticks to him almost everywhere. He was every teacher’s favorite and all the girls fawn over him for his beautifully handsome face and maybe some was jealous of his silky hair that smells so nice in the morning, Seungcheol noticed this every time he walked by him to say good morning.

Seungcheol wasn’t one of Jeonghan’s close friends but they weren’t totally strangers to each other. Everyone practically knew Jeonghan because he gave a speech back at the entrance ceremony, but Seungcheol knew _knew_ Jeonghan on their second year because they’re both in the same class. And now on their third year once again they’re in the same class along with Jisoo and Jihoon, Seungcheol’s best friend. They talked in class and hallway, exchanged greetings, and fooled around together so they aren’t all that awkward around each other.

Apart from all of his popularity, Jeonghan had this different air around him. It’s like he has this barrier around him that keeps everyone out from the mystery of his inner self, Seungcheol thought to himself and only himself because it would be weird to share this to anyone, yet. Jeonghan had this small smile that seems to hide everything but Seungcheol just can’t point out what he was hiding, it was also none of his business, but damn Seungcheol just really _really_ can’t stop his mind from wondering about this most of the time. He couldn’t help to stare at Jeonghan who is sitting in the back of him, sleeping with a book standing in front of his face as his shield.

_‘…how long does it take to dry his hair…’_

Was a thought that crossed Seungcheol’s mind while watching him sleep. Because normally his hair took like one hour to fully dry. Does Jeonghan use a dryer? Does his hair require a special treatment?

“… Mr. Choi Seungcheol!” a high toned voice startled Seungcheol, it was his English teacher, now looking furious, called him for god knows how many time.

“Y…yes, Miss?”

“Now that you’re answering after the _fifth_ time I called you, would you mind reading page 20 all in English?”

Seungcheol stood up nervously, “A…All in English?”

“Yes of course because I’ve repeated it like three times before I called you, if you _were_ paying attention then it should be easy,” His teacher said briefly as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Y…yes of course,” Seungcheol stumbled across the pages while he looked around the class for help, “Then… I will start…”

“Yes yes you could start when you turn your book upside down, Mr. Choi.”

Seungcheol was holding the book upside down all of the time. All of his classmates started to laugh at his clumsiness as he heard a small chuckle from the back of his seat. Jeonghan was now awake and holding back his laugh.

 _“Just say what you know and I’ll help you,”_ Seungcheol heard Jeonghan whisper to him with a low voice so only Seungcheol would hear him.

That’s when Seungcheol knew Jeonghan was an angel sent by god.

Later on break Jihoon still couldn’t stop laughing at how stupid his best friend was, “Really Seungcheol, Miss Park was calling you like five or maybe even six times already, what were you thinking about anyway?”

Seungcheol grumbled in his breath saying something around ‘Shut your mouth, Jihoon.’ As he fumbled on his wallet for small changes to buy some milk from the vending machine. When he saw Jeonghan and Jisoo was walking towards him from the corner of his eye, he quickly inserts another coin and pressed the vending machine button twice, two bottle of strawberry milk then came out from the bottom.

“Jeonghan, heads up!” he called as Jeonghan walked pass by him and threw one bottle at the long haired boy. Jeonghan easily catches the milk and looked up at Seungcheol, “Thanks for before.” Seungcheol adds.

Jeonghan smiled as he held the bottle up, “You know… I actually prefer chocolate milk instead of strawberries, maybe you should start taking notes, _Mr. Choi._ ” He teased.

Seungcheol popped an eyebrow as he opened his mouth to protest, “Ya! If you don’t want it then give it back!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Jeonghan laughed sweetly drinking the milk, “Thanks for the milk.” As he continued to walk, joining Jisoo who was waiting for him up front. Seungcheol watched them go before disappearing to the corner.

“Yo!” a hand swung on Seungcheol and Jihoon’s shoulder, “I heard you made a scene today Cheol, It’s a bummer that we aren’t in the same class.”

“Not you too, Soonyoung.” Seungcheol placed his palm on his face before sweeping his bangs up, “Where did you heard about this anyway? Does the whole friggin’ school know?”

Soonyoung smiled widely, “I heard it from the girls of your class, they said you were stupidly cute.” He nudges on Seungcheol teasingly.

“Remember to underline the word stupid.” Jihoon adds.

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Seungcheol brushed Soonyoung’s hand off and started to walk away from the vending machine followed by Jihoon and Soonyoung.

“Well anyways,” Jihoon said while munching on bread that he bought earlier, “Art class is next, who will we end up with this year?” he wonders.

The art class in the school is a big class that is attended by the second and third years together, while the first years have music class. The students are divided by groups of six consisting three second years student and three third years students randomly based on lottery, so basically you could end up with anyone for the rest of the year.

“Ah! That means me and Seungcheol aren’t in the same group anymore!” Soonyoung dramatically puts his arm on his face, “Life is too cruel…” he starts to fake a sob while peeking to Seungcheol for a reaction.

“Soonyoung-ah!” Seungcheol grabs Soonyoung’s arm as he joins the act, “Don’t worry if we really are meant for each other then fate will bring us back together!”

“Seungcheol…!” Soonyoung puts his hand now on top of his gaping mouth, “I love you!”

“Remind me why I’m friends with you guys.” Jihoon shakes his head wondering why.

“But you love us, right?” Soonyoung makes a peace sign while winking at the short boy.

“No.”

“Our Jihoon-nie is so cruel!”

When it was time for art class, the second and third year students assembled in the auditorium of the school that is now filled with chairs in set of six arranged in circle with numbers on top of it and also art supplies. The art teacher handed the students a lottery box which contains papers with numbers written on it, students who have the same number are in the same group.

Seungcheol’s turn to take the draw finally came. He carefully placed his hands on the hole searching the insides for the right paper. He didn’t have any expectations on who he will end up with because he thought it will be fun knowing new people like he did with Soonyoung last year. He then pulled his hand out and unfolds the white paper.

“My number is seventeen,” he spoke aloud to Jihoon who is now unfolding his own paper.

“Twenty.” Jihoon showed his paper to Seungcheol, “Bummer, see you then I guess.” Seungcheol shrugs as he walks away to find chairs labeled seventeen. When he found the chairs labeled seventeen it was still empty, looks like he was the first one to arrive

“Hyung!” a guy with blonde locks called out to him, “Can’t believe I’m in the same group as my leader!”

“Guess you’re in luck, Hansol.” Seungcheol stood up and ruffled the hair of his junior on the soccer team. Hansol was also a transfer from America along with Jisoo.

“Oh I’m also lucky then,” Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol by the shoulder, “I’ll be in your care, Leader Seungcheol.” He teased the black haired soccer team leader.

“Well I guess it’s nice to see familiar faces in the group,” a tall man appeared, “I’ll be in your care also, I’m Mingyu.” It was Kim Mingyu the ace of the basketball club with the height of 180 cm, probably the tallest in his class. Seungcheol knew about him because all the girls won’t stop screaming his name when he passes by, but this was his first time talking to Mingyu.

“I’m Seungcheol.” He greeted, “Nice to meet you.”

“I know, you’re a great leader from what I’ve heard,” Mingyu said briefly, “That wasn’t an awkward thing to say was it…?” he trailed off.

“No no, I’ve also heard about you a lot.” Seungcheol smiled sheepishly, he then turned to Jeonghan, “And this is…”

“We know each other,” Jeonghan smiled to Seungcheol, “We’ve talked a couple of times.”

“Well that simplifies things.” Seungcheol declared as he took a seat followed by the others. Jeonghan and Hansol took a seat next to him while Mingyu sat next to Hansol since they’re classmates. The remaining two empty seats were soon filled with Jeon Wonwoo from Soonyoung’s class and also Xu Minghao, a second year that transferred from China.

Their first assignment was to redraw a painting that was given to each group. Everyone started to draw on their own drawing book. Seungcheol drew the outline of the painting before stopping to look around. He noticed Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Jisoo are in one group from afar. He then turned his way to Jeonghan.

“Wow I didn’t know you’re actually good at everything, like literally _everything_.” Seungcheol said in awe as he peeked on Jeonghan’s work. Jeonghan’s good with his grades, sports and now art, Seungcheol wonders again on why Jeonghan is good at everything. Maybe he really is an angel sent by god.

Jeonghan chuckled, “You’re such a flatterer, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol let out an awkward laugh as he scratched his hair, “Sorry, I just blurted out what’s on my mind.”

“Thanks anyway for the compliment, yours also…” Jeonghan peeked on Seungcheol’s drawing, “…not bad.” Jeonghan held back a laugh.

“What?” Seungcheol pouts as he looked on his paper it was not as good as Jeonghan’s but it wasn’t ugly either, “I tried my best!”

After school, the trio Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Soonyoung, had a cram school to attend because it was their last year of high school and they needed to prepare for college entrance exams. The cram school was just a ten minute walk from school and lasted for two whole hours. They went to the class and looked around to find a place to seat. The trio decided to sit in the middle row. But as they were approaching the desired seat, Seungcheol saw a familiar long chestnut hair, now tied in a ponytail, in front of them which belongs to the one and only Yoon Jeonghan who was with Jisoo.

“I didn’t know you guys also take courses here,” Seungcheol poked at Jeonghan.

“Fancy meeting you guys here,” Jeonghan smiled.

“Wow that’s weird,” Jihoon said aloud, “We’re all kinda in the same art group.”

“Mind if I sit here?” a familiar voice called to them as the boy sits next to Jeonghan. It was Wonwoo. “I don’t know anyone else here besides you guys.”

“Okay… this is becoming weirder…” Jisoo adds. The six of them weirdly wound up in the same art group and also cram school.

“This calls for a trip for some Jokbal!!” Soonyoung grinned, “C’mon let’s celebrate this weird occasion, all six of us! I heard there’s a good place not far from here!” Soonyoung held up his phone to show them the place that has a high rating on the internet.

“All right, I can’t say no to food.” Seungcheol agreed as the others nod to Soonyoung’s idea.

Later that night after the cram school ended, the group went to the famous Jokbal place and ate their dinner. They talked a lot about school and also college. Seungcheol learned that all of them are aiming for Seoul National University except Jisoo and Wonwoo who were searching for scholarships abroad.

“I’m so fuuuull!” Soonyoung said aloud as they exited the restaurant, “It was nice hanging out with you guys, we should do this more!” he exclaimed at their new found friendship.

“Sure, it was fun,” Wonwoo agreed as he stretched, “I better head home soon, have to catch a bus. See you guys at school.” Wonwoo bid his goodbye as he rushed towards the bus stop. The others waved him goodbye.

“Me and Soonyoung are going this way, Seungcheol goes the other way.” Jihoon pointed left to a busy street. Seungcheol was headed the opposite way of his best friend. “You guys?”

“Guess I’m with Seungcheol then,” Jeonghan walked to Seungcheol’s side while Jisoo heads to Jihoon and Soonyoung. “See you all at school.” The remaining boys said goodbye to each other as they walked separate ways. Jeonghan and Seungcheol walked side by side towards the less busy street. The lights from the busy street soon fade to only street lights illuminating the two boys who are silent.

“We keep running to each other,” Jeonghan started a conversation breaking the silence. “I didn’t know you also live around here and yet we’re classmates for a year.”

“I think I saw you before, maybe, I kinda forgot.” Seungcheol tried to remember that one time he saw Jeonghan, hair still wet from morning shower, walking to school a few steps away from him.

“Really? Why didn’t you call me out?” Jeonghan tilted his head towards Seungcheol.

“You were wearing earphones,” Seungcheol pointed to his ears. Jeonghan let out a silent ‘ah’ and continued to walk. “I’ll call you out tomorrow.”

“That’s if you see me tomorrow morning.” Jeonghan laughed at how weird Seungcheol’s statement was.

“Then let’s walk together tomorrow.”

Seungcheol blurted out again without thinking. He covered his mouth while he thinks for an excuse on how weird that was.

“Okay,” Jeonghan smiled, “Sounds nice to have someone to walk with in the morning.”

 “Yeah okay,” Seungcheol inner thoughts sighed in relief. He then realized that he missed his turn towards his house. “Ah I was supposed to turn there.” He turned as he pointed out to an alleyway.

“Silly,” Jeonghan chuckled. “Let’s meet there tomorrow.”

“Roger that,” Seungcheol agreed as he waved, “I’ll see you, I guess.” He then awkwardly scratched his head.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Jeonghan laughed a bit at Seungcheol’s awkward gesture then walked away towards his house.

It was nice, Seungcheol thought, he got to know Jeonghan and the others today. Maybe it was a beginning of a new friendship. And maybe, just maybe, getting to know Jeonghan will make all the thoughts he has about Jeonghan go away. Until now he still can’t quite say what Jeonghan was hiding behind his façade.

* * *

 

The following day, the two boys walked together to school. It was a fine Tuesday and school ended without any problems. They had no cram school in the evening but Seungcheol had soccer practice after school. It was his last year, so he wants to join every practice if possible before changing captains by autumn.

Seungcheol changed to his jersey but then realized that he left his shoes in class, “Crap, left my shoes in class. Hansol, start the warm up without me.” He asked Hansol as he closed his locker. Hansol nod in agreement as he stood up.

Seungcheol ran back to class. School was almost empty, only a few students left inside. The hallways that are usually packed on lunch are empty like a graveyard at midnight. Seungcheol reached his class as he stopped running. When he was about to enter, he heard voices from inside.

“I know Jisoo, stop.”

It was none other than Yoon Jeonghan, _again_.

Seungcheol hesitates to enter for a second so he waited a bit.

“Well If I were you, I won’t listen to what people say about me as long as I’m happy.” it was Jisoo’s now, “You should just go for it.”

“Well Jisoo you don’t understand me,” Jeonghan said in desperation, “ _I’m gay_ and you’re not.”

_‘Crap.’_

Seungcheol thought. He wasn’t supposed to hear that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading up to this far!! Truth is it has been sooooo long since I have written something, but Jeongcheol was just too beautiful to not write about! and this is the first time, after years of not writing, I made a multi chapter fanfiction. Im usually the type to write short fluffy or angsty fics but as I sad, Jeongcheol got me worked up again, so here I am writing a 2k words fanfiction as the first chapter. This hasn't been proofread by anyone so I'm sorry for any mistake in the fic. Please do show some love and leave comments! I'm looking forward to connect with all of you in my journey writing this. Thank you so much!


	2. Your Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Brother Chan is introduced here!

“ _I’m gay_ and you’re not.”

Seungcheol held his breath, body stood still not moving even an inch as if it was a sin for making noises. The rest of the conversation went inaudible to his ears as he took a few steps back carefully before running back towards the soccer field.

_‘Yoon Jeonghan is gay?’_

It wasn’t common, at least in his school, being openly gay. Seungcheol remembered seeing posts on the net about high school boys coming out, some ended being accepted by their surroundings but most of them ended up being hated, ridiculed, and even worse, bullied. It all depends on their surroundings. This was his first time hearing people close to him being gay, but Seungcheol isn’t the type to judge. He really doesn’t mind if Jeonghan is gay, but then again, he can’t really guarantee the whole school thinks the way he does. Seungcheol can’t help to feel guilty from eavesdropping, but from the bottom of his heart, he is somewhat relieved that it was him that stood in front of the class.

Seungcheol made a lame excuse to Hansol and the coach about how he actually forgot to bring soccer shoes and insisted on wearing some unused shoes from the club room that only god knows how long it has been there. Hansol warned him on the shoe size, he really did, but Seungcheol felt that he needs to play. To get his mind of things, he said, that only resulting to a sprained ankle, two hours of nagging from his coach and teammates, and a week off from playing soccer. Maybe that was the price he had to pay for eavesdropping; Seungcheol wonders all of the possibility. But one thing for sure, he can’t sleep a wink that night.

Seungcheol barely made it to class the next morning. He woke up 20 minutes late than his usual alarm, had to change the bandages on his ankle, and on top of that, Seungcheol had to drag his right foot all the way to class, he was told by the doctor to not run for a week or so. He sighed in relief that class hasn’t started yet when he opened the door. He walked slowly to his seat hiding the fact that he was limping because of his own stupidity from his classmates. Jeonghan, as always, was sleeping on his desk, but he quickly looked up when he noticed Seungcheol came.

“You weren’t there,” Jeonghan yawned as he placed his face on his palms.

“What?” Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan in confusion.

“At the intersection, this morning,” Jeonghan explained, “So I went ahead.”

“Ah, I thought…” Seungcheol opened his mouth but then stopped mid sentence. He didn’t expect Jeonghan to wait for him this morning. They didn’t agree to walk to school together every day, as far as Seungcheol remember. But maybe Jeonghan thought of it that way, Seungcheol doesn’t really complain if so. “Sorry, I actually sprained my ankle yesterday, can’t really run with this.” He showed his bandaged foot to the long haired boy.

Jeonghan gasped at the view, “What happened? Did you fall somewhere? Is it okay?”

Seungcheol laughed at bit at Jeonghan’s reaction, “I kinda tripped at practice yesterday, and it’s nothing bad, probably needs a week or so to heal.”

“Whoa, Cheol, what happened to your leg?” Jihoon, who was talking to Jisoo, jumped from his seat to see his best friend’s unfortunate accident. That made the class turned towards him and his bandaged foot, questions starts to pour as everyone circled him for answers. Thankfully the teacher came in time; everyone then shuffled back to their seats.

But that didn’t stop the rumor from spreading throughout the school. Moreover, they had art class on the third period. Everyone who passed by Seungcheol on the way to art class literally asked the same question and Seungcheol had enough on answering, he would just brush them off by smiling and saying ‘it’s fine’. When Seungcheol arrived at his group seat in the auditorium, a couple of second year girls approached him,

“Seungcheol sunbaenim, we heard you hurt your leg,” the girl with short hair started as they smiled sheepishly at Seungcheol who was gathering his art supplies. Seungcheol looked at his juniors as he smiled, replying a small ‘yeah’ before scratching the back of his head.

“We have some milk and chocolates for you!” the other girl with a pony tail handed him some chocolates and a bottle of milk, “Please take care and we hope it heals soon.”

Seungcheol received the gifts; this wasn’t his first time receiving gifts from girls in his school, on Valentine’s Day he usually brings home two bags of chocolate and he would receive gifts randomly on any other day. “Thanks,” Seungcheol gave his best smile in gratitude. Both of the girls, cheeks now red at the sight of Seungcheol, quickly bowed and ran to their group.

“As always, you’re popular with girls, Cheol.” Jeonghan laughed at the scene as he took a seat between Seungcheol and Mingyu, earning a glare from Seungcheol.

Mingyu nodded in agreement, “You were the talk in my class this morning.”

“Soonyoung won’t shut up about you in mine,” Wonwoo shrugs as he ratted on Soonyoung.

“In my class also,” Minghao who was usually quiet joins the conversation, “I heard you tripped when playing soccer yesterday.”

“He was using an old shoe, which I warned him about more than once,” Hansol huffed as he crossed his arms, “That’s what you get for not listening to me, Hyung!”

Seungcheol groaned in frustration, “Please, I had enough nagging yesterday. Besides I need to get my mind off…” he then sighed, “Never mind, it’s a lame excuse.” The rest of his group just exchanged glances in confusion before brushing it off.

Today’s art class was drawing each other in pairs. Seungcheol’s group decided that they should pair upperclassmen with underclassmen. He ended up picking Hansol, Jeonghan with Mingyu, and Wonwoo with Minghao. He tried his hardest to draw Hansol, it was hard drawing the half American boy with his foreign features. Hansol also groaned in frustration as he draws Seungcheol, despite being the son of painters, he had no such skill in his genes. The results ended up so-so, it was not bad, but Seungcheol felt that he could do better. He glanced at Jeonghan and Mingyu’s, only to see perfect drawing of the pair, especially Jeonghan’s. If they both weren’t present when drawing, Seungcheol would never believe that it’s theirs.

“How come you guys are good?” Seungcheol pouts as he took Jeonghan’s paper, “Look at this! You can practically see that it’s Mingyu from any angle!”

“I have a good eye,” Jeonghan looks at Mingyu as the boy shyly smiled at him.

“Yours are also good, I didn’t know you’re good at this,” Hansol said in awe as he looks at Mingyu’s paper.

“Thanks,” Mingyu laughed a bit, “Jeonghan Hyung is naturally beautiful so it was easy.” He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan, mouth open as he was ready to tease the long haired boy, only to see Jeonghan smiling wide at the comment, cheeks turned a shade of red. Seungcheol paused for a moment, waiting, but the air went silent, he too got his words stuck in the throat. Thankfully the teacher came to collect their drawings; the group quickly stood up and submitted their works.

Wednesdays means another cram school day. The group sat next to each other again and they plan to do so every class, it was Soonyoung’s idea, but the group didn’t mind they enjoyed hanging out together. When class ended, the sky was already dark with chilly wind blowing hard as gray cloud piled up in the sky. The group went to a convenience store beside their cram school to buy some drinks before parting goodbye.

“You guys take care,” Wonwoo said first, “It seems like it will rain soon.” He then waved goodbye as he crossed the street to the bus stop.

“You should help Cheol get home, Hannie,” Jisoo suggested.

“It’s seriously nothing,” Seungcheol declined, “I can get home perfectly fine.”

“Its fine, I’ll help you!” Jeonghan exclaimed, “I could help you carry those.” He pointed at Seungcheol’s bag of shoe that he left in class yesterday. Seungcheol quickly declined at the offer but Jeonghan insisted. They end up debating for a whole minute on the matter.

“Um… guys,” Soonyoung cuts them off, “Whoever carries what, you should hurry ‘cause it will rain soon.” Seungcheol and Jeonghan finally stopped and looked at the sky that was beginning to rumble with a slight flash of thunder inside the clouds. The group parted after they bid their goodbyes.

“At least let me help you carry something,” Jeonghan pouts as he felt guilty looking at Seungcheol carrying his school bag on his shoulder, shoe bag on his left hand, and coffee on his right.

Seungcheol thinks for a second, “Then you could hold my drink.”

Jeonghan beamed as he took the coffee, “I’m charging you on this though,” he smiled before taking a sip of Seungcheol’s coffee.

The pair walked slowly on the path leading to their neighborhood; Jeonghan matched Seungcheol’s limp pace. They talked a lot about each other’s life. For a second, all of Seungcheol’s guilt of knowing Jeonghan’s secret was gone. He couldn’t abruptly say to Jeonghan like ‘Hey so I heard you’re gay’, that would’ve been too weird. Seungcheol discarded the thought of it far far away. Jeonghan was fun to hang out with and he didn’t want to lose that.

Rain poured down hard without any warning as they were busy talking. The boys quickly shield their heads with bags as they searched for a shelter from the rain. They were in no luck; there were only houses on the sides of the road, plus Seungcheol’s leg wasn’t in shape for running, both of them were now soaked from head to toe.

“My house is just around that corner!” Jeonghan shouted as he pointed on an intersection after Seungcheol’s alley. “It’s closer than yours!” Seungcheol nodded, he had no choice, his house was still far from the intersection. He followed Jeonghan to his house, half running.

They were dripping wet at Jeonghan’s porch as Jeonghan fiddled with his keys to unlock his front door. “I’m home,” he shouted to his house. A little boy then came running to the front door towards Jeonghan. “Hyung! You’re home!” guessing from that, Seungcheol concluded it was Jeonghan’s little brother.

“Chan, could you get us some towels?” Jeonghan leveled his height to his little brother’s. His little brother, Chan, ran to the toilet and came back moments later with two towels. They dried themselves as much as possible with the towel before stepping in followed by Chan behind. Jeonghan’s house was quite big, Seungcheol thought to himself, the living room was wide with a big TV in the middle. Soon Jeonghan’s mother came to greet them.

“Sorry for intruding this late, I’m Seungcheol, it’s nice to meet you,” Seungcheol bowed politely at Jeonghan’s mother.

Jeonghan’s mother beamed happily, “It’s nice to meet you too, I’m happy to see Jeonghan bringing home someone new from school.” Seungcheol smiled at the comment, figured only Jisoo that ever visited Jeonghan’s house. “And a handsome one, too”

“Mom, please,” Jeonghan sighed in annoyance, “And that’s Chan my little brother. He’s going to middle school next year.” Chan bowed slightly before introducing himself, his eyes glued to Seungcheol’s foot.

“This?” Seungcheol pointed at his bandaged foot, “I hurt myself when playing soccer yesterday.”

Chan smiled widely at Seungcheol’s explanation, “Seungcheol Hyung plays soccer?”

Seungcheol levels himself with Chan, “In fact, I’m the leader.” He grinned at his own accomplishment.

“That’s so cool! I’m going to join the soccer club next year on middle school!” Chan exclaimed happily.

“Oh really?” Seungcheol ruffled Chan’s head, “I’ll teach you some cool moves sometime.” Chan nodded in excitement.

“Why don’t you boys take a bath while dinner is prepared? You should stay for dinner, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan’s mother suggested, “Besides its still raining outside.” Seungcheol thanked Jeonghan’s mother before following the long haired boy upstairs to his room.

Seungcheol entered Jeonghan’s room; the interior was quite similar to his, except Jeonghan’s room was bigger. Seungcheol looked around as Jeonghan was busy with his wardrobe, picking clothes that fit Seungcheol.

“You should go in first then change your bandage,” Jeonghan suggested as he throw Seungcheol some clothes and fresh bandages, “Bathroom is to the left of my room.”

“Thanks,” Seungcheol headed to the bathroom as instructed. He took a quick bath before heading back to Jeonghan’s room. Jeonghan went to the bathroom after him, he was told to wait in the room before dinner is ready. Seungcheol took a seat on the edge of Jeonghan’s bed. He now smelled a lot like Jeonghan. He used the same shampoo as Jeonghan, his clothes also have Jeonghan’s smell lingering. The room itself screamed Jeonghan’s smell. To be honest, Seungcheol doesn’t mind about it one bit, he secretly liked Jeonghan’s smell a lot. He could feel his face heating up at his own thought. He then quickly shook his head erasing his thought.

Seungcheol decided to take a look around the room while waiting for Jeonghan. The room was neat except for the pile of book beside the bed. Seungcheol picked up one of the books; it was a photo book of oceans by various photographers. Seungcheol wonders if Jeonghan personally liked the sea. He then picked another one, this time it looks like a drawing book that’s often used, judging from the looks of it. Seungcheol carefully flipped the page to see what Jeonghan likes to draw in his free time. The first page was a sketch of a man from behind, the man had broad shoulders and short hair. It was labeled a year ago under Jeonghan’s signature. He flipped again to the second page, labeled a month after the first one; it was a sketch of the man now turning back with a smile wide on his face, he couldn’t really say who it was. Seungcheol then skimmed through the pages, it was all sketches of the same man in various situations, and he noticed that Jeonghan’s sketches are improving. The face of the man became more real as the date came closer to the present. There was a sketch of the man in the school’s basketball jersey. It then hit Seungcheol hard who the man from the sketches was. It was none other than the school basketball star,

“Kim Mingyu.” Seungcheol gasped aloud.

“Cheol, mom said dinner’s ready—“ Jeonghan opened the door at the sight of Seungcheol flipping through the pages of his drawing book. Seungcheol panicked as he closed the book with his mouth gaping open. “What are you…”

“Boys! Dinner is ready,” Jeonghan’s mom came shortly after that. Jeonghan quickly turned and nodded to his mom before glancing back at Seungcheol who already placed back the book. “Quickly now or it will be cold.” They had no choice but to follow Jeonghan’s mom downstairs. Jeonghan’s dad was now present at the dining room after coming home from work. Dinner was full of small talks between Jeonghan’s family and Seungcheol, while Jeonghan remained silent. The tension was hard between him and Jeonghan, he wasn’t sure what to say to Jeonghan after being caught snooping around, moreover now that he knew Jeonghan secretly likes Mingyu.

After dinner, Seungcheol said his goodbye to Jeonghan’s family before exiting the house with Jeonghan. They still haven’t exchanged a word since dinner and its killing Seungcheol. Before he could say a word, Jeonghan entered his house and shouted, “Mom I’m heading to the park a bit with Seungcheol okay!” and without further question they both walked out the porch towards the road.

It was still silent when they reached a small park, only a few meters away from Jeonghan's house, with slides and swings. Jeonghan took a seat in the swings, followed by Seungcheol. Seungcheol understands that it was partly his fault, again, for snooping around. The guilt multiples and he felt like his heart sunk in his own stomach. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth, however he needs to say something.

“Cheol, about before…”

“Wait, before you say a thing…” Seungcheol cuts off Jeonghan, “I wanted to say sorry first… I actually overheard your conversation with Jisoo the other day after class… and I didn’t mean to snoop around your room like that, I swear it was an accident.” Seungcheol didn’t dare to look at Jeonghan’s face, he stared at the ground beneath the swings. Hearing no reply from the other party, Seungcheol panicked and adds, “But before you assume things, I’m actually fine knowing that you’re… you know,” he now looked at Jeonghan only to see that the long haired boy was staring at the ground too, “Gay…” he trailed off, “It’s actually super fine, I’m not against it one bit because I know everyone has their own rights to choose, although it’s my first time knowing someone that is gay…” he rubbed the back of his head as he thinks about what he wanted to say.

Jeonghan who was silent, covered his face with his palms and sighed, Seungcheol could see that he was actually shaking. “Look, I’m not going to tell anyone… your secret is safe,” Seungcheol stood up from his seat before leveling himself in front of Jeonghan who was seating on the swings beside him, “I’m still your friend, and I’m still looking forward for all of us hanging out together.”

Jeonghan removed his hands that was covering his face, his eyes was a bit wet, his cheeks tinted in a shade of red again, “Crap…” he sighed, “I was so scared… You are the only one that knows beside Jisoo,”

Seungcheol pats Jeonghan head and smiled, “Don’t worry, I’m a man of my word.”

Jeonghan explained to Seungcheol about how he started having this crush on their junior, Mingyu. He briefly told Seungcheol that he started liking boys since the first year of high school and a year later he met Mingyu when he accidentally bumped at Jeonghan after the welcoming ceremony of the new first years making the long haired boy dropped his drawing book revealing sketches of nature. Mingyu, who had photography as his side hobby, praised Jeonghan on how beautiful his sketches were. They talked a lot after that sharing things about art as Mingyu always praise him for his drawings. Jeonghan also told Seungcheol that Mingyu was the one that gave him the photo book of the ocean, Mingyu’s favorite place. Seungcheol remained at his position, kneeling in front of Jeonghan who was seating in the swings, listening carefully as the boy poured his feelings out. Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan as he finished telling him all about his little crush.

“This is so embarrassing,” Jeonghan covered his face with his hands, “But somehow it’s easier to talk to you than Jisoo about this, sorry for keeping you here until it’s late.”

They both stood up as Seungcheol brushed himself off from the dirt from the ground, “Your secret is safe with me.” Seungcheol held out his right hand pinky towards Jeonghan as the other party looked at him in confusion. “What? I pinky promise that I won’t tell a single soul alive.”

“That’s cute,” Jeonghan laughed at Seungcheol’s action before intertwining his pinky with Seungcheol’s, “I’m actually really glad that it’s you.” Jeonghan smiled widely, cheeks still tinted, a smile that Seungcheol never saw before.

Beautiful, was the only word that crossed Seungcheol’s mind that time. He could never forget how Jeonghan looked at him that night. It was indescribable. Precious is an understatement if Seungcheol had one word for it.

“Give me your phone,” Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan tilted his head in confusion before doing as asked. Seungcheol puts his number on Jeonghan’s phone then giving it back to its rightful owner, “Call to me if you need anything, especially when I haven’t showed up in the morning.”

Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol’s words, he whispered a small ‘thank you’ to the taller boy before they both bid their goodbyes and walked separately to their own home. Seungcheol felt that all of his weight was lifted as he walked alone towards his home.

He really felt that he just helped an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back! it's nearing the end of my holiday so I can't update frequently T_T but rest assured I will update as soon as possible! Still un-beta-ed so probably there's a lot of mistakes lol please do leave a comment on your thoughts of this chapter <3 thank you for reading up to here, see you on the next ones!


	3. A spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongcheol is killing me.

Two weeks was a short time but it was much more than enough to bring Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon closer than ever before. They started to hang out at school also, on lunch breaks or after school. Hansol would sometime tag along just because he likes to follow Seungcheol around, the group doesn’t mind one bit especially Jisoo who seemed to enjoy having an English speaking friend in the group. Most of the time they would eat at the cafeteria or sometimes they would eat lunch at the rooftop if the weather is nice, like today.

“Did you know,” Jeonghan started as the group sat down on the rooftop floor. The sun was shining bright but the wind compensates it. They sat down with their back leaning on the wall. “Jisoo is actually called Joshua at home.”

“Really?” Soonyoung laughed hard until his eyes were just one line, “We should just call you Josh from now on.”

Jisoo laughed at the comment, “Doesn’t Hansol have an English name at home too?”

“Yeah,” Hansol said as he ate his bread, “It’s actually Vernon.”

“Bo… bonon?” Jihoon squint his eyes at Hansol’s statement, he tilted his head a bit in confusion.

“Vernon.” Hansol repeated only resulting to more confusion from the group.

“It’s decided that we won’t call you that.” Wonwoo shook his head while the group laughed at the comment.

“Hey what did I miss?” Seungcheol, who just came from the rooftop door, pouts as he sat down next to Jeonghan with a plastic bag on his hand full of milk from the vending machine, all strawberries except for one chocolate. He handed everyone the milk saving one strawberry and the chocolate one. The group said ‘thank you’ in unison as they continued to eat.

“Here, for you,” Seungcheol gave Jeonghan the chocolate milk, “Chocolate, just how you like it.” He flashed the long haired boy a gummy smile, his trademark smile.

“Oh, thanks,” Jeonghan happily took the milk, “You do take notes.”

“Of course I do.” Seungcheol smiled more widely at the praise, he would wag his tail if he had one.

The rest of the group went idle as they blink in confusion, staring at each other questioning what just happened between them. No one said a word until Hansol whines, “But Hyung, I also like chocolate.”

“Oh really?” Seungcheol scratched his head, “I forgot.”

The group, still with face full of question, continued to eat their lunch brushing it off while Hansol still whines at Seungcheol.

“Anyway,” Seungcheol quickly changed the subject, “Hansol and I will participate in a high school soccer tournament. You guys should come. I’ll tell you when once the schedule is posted.” Hansol nodded eagerly as he encourages his hyungs to come.

“Oh? Is your foot alright now?” Jeonghan pointed at Seungcheol’s injured foot that’s not bandaged anymore.

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt anymore, I’m starting practice again soon,” Seungcheol explained as he snickered at Hansol, “The boys are lost without me.”

“Yeah right,” Hansol rolled his eyes, “You would just drag us down with your limp foot, hyung.” He said in sarcasm resulting in Seungcheol strangling his neck.

“Ya! How dare you!”

The group laughed at their stupidity.

* * *

 

A week later, Seungcheol had his first soccer practice after his injury. His coach insisted that Seungcheol rests for another week but stubborn as he is, Seungcheol came to practice. His tournament was this Sunday, he couldn’t possibly miss the last practice before the tournament. His teammates put extra caution when tackling the black haired striker and thank god his foot was alright after practice. The soccer team was divided into four strings, and both Seungcheol and Hansol are in the first. Usually, the team has a practice game at the end of the day, the first string versus the second string, and the third versus the fourth, but that day the first string is short by one person so they decided to let the second and third strings play first while waiting for a sub for the first string.

Seungcheol was lying down beside the soccer field stretching his limbs after one tiring day; he didn’t mind if he was dirty afterwards, he was already sweaty anyways. After feeling contented from the stretch, he sat up to monitor the third and fourth string game. As the leader of the whole soccer team, he felt responsible to look out on the team more after weeks of absent. While watching his teammates, Seungcheol saw a familiar figure from across the field, immediately he stood up and waved. It was Jeonghan looking at the field, but as soon as he saw Seungcheol waving, he waved back. Seungcheol excused himself from the coach and ran towards the long haired boy.

“Hey,” Seungcheol smiled widely, “Going home?”

“Yeah, I finished early helping Jihoon at his choir club with Soonyoung,” Jeonghan tuck a strand of his hair behind his ears, “I remembered you had practice, so I took a detour to the soccer field.”

Seungcheol hummed at the statement; somehow he was feeling extra happy hearing it, “I only have one more game left, want to go home together?”

Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol’s offer, “Sure, why not?”

They both walked back to the other side of the field where Seungcheol was before. Jeonghan was telling Seungcheol about Jihoon’s project at the choir club that needed help when Seungcheol suddenly stopped him mid sentence, “That reminds me.”

“What?” Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol in confusion.

“You’re free right?” Seungcheol grinned and Jeonghan answers with a nod, “Want to help out the soccer team?”

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, “If it involves cleaning then I’m leaving.”

“Of course not,” Seungcheol laughed at the younger boy’s action, “We’re short by one player for the next game, want to fill in?”

“What?” Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol in shock, “You’re asking me to play in the first string with you guys?”

“It’s fine!” Seungcheol pats Jeonghan in the head, “Besides, I know you’re good!”

“I’m not good,” Jeonghan frowns, “And I don’t have soccer shoes.” He adds as he points at his school shoes.

“Hansol brought extra shoes for me ever since my injury and I also brought extra clothes!” Seungcheol, still insisting, gave Jeonghan his puppy eyes as he pleads, “Please? I’ll treat you on the way home!”

“Alright…” Jeonghan sighed as he gave up, he knew Seungcheol would do everything just to get what he wants, and moreover he couldn’t resist the puppy eye that the taller boy was giving. “Only if you treat me dinner afterwards.”

Seungcheol was happy that he could play with Jeonghan, so happy that he hugged the smaller boy tight as he repeated _‘thank you’_ before running towards the coach. Jeonghan sighed at how childish Seungcheol ignoring the fact that his face was somehow burning up, bright pink tint on his cheeks, because of the other man’s spontaneous action.

Jeonghan changed his clothes and shoes in the locker room accompanied by Seungcheol. They both went back to the field as soon as they were ready. Seungcheol introduced Jeonghan to his teammates and they all welcomed Jeonghan warmly. Seungcheol then left them to talk to the third and fourth strings that just finished their game. Hansol on the other hand seemed hyped as he helped Jeonghan stretch before the game.

“You know, I’ve been looking forward to see you play, hyung!” Hansol smiled widely, “Cheol hyung talks about you a lot.”

Jeonghan, mid stretching, peeked at Hansol, “He did?”

Hansol nodded, “He said that you’re actually really good.”

“He’s just exaggerating,” Jeonghan laughed as he waved his hand, gesturing a no.

“Cheol!” Jeonghan’s ears perked at the name. A girl with a ponytail came running towards Seungcheol. “Here’s what you requested.” Jeonghan stopped his stretch to look towards Seungcheol, now talking with the girl. They we’re quite far for Jeonghan to hear the rest of the conversation.

“Who is that?” Jeonghan asked Hansol as he peered at the said girl, “Looks familiar.”

“That’s our manager, isn’t she in the same year as you?” Hansol gave a questioned look at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan nodded and gave a small ‘ _ah_ ’ before replying, “I think she’s from Soonyoung’s class, I’ve never been in the same class as her.”

Hansol then smiled mischievously and gestured Jeonghan to come closer so he could whisper something, “Rumors are she’s the only one Cheol hyung ever dated in high school. They used to date for like a year and then suddenly broke up with no reason. He refused to tell us why though.”

“Really?” Jeonghan turned towards Hansol, “That’s weird.”

“I know,” Hansol puts his index finger on his lips, “But don’t say that you heard it from me, okay?” Jeonghan replied with a thumb up while mouthing ‘ _okay_ ’. They both laughed at the new shared secret.

“Hey why aren’t you guys warming up?” Seungcheol suddenly came from behind Jeonghan as he puts his arms around Jeonghan’s shoulder. Hansol quickly moved away and start to stretch.

“I’m done,” Jeonghan turned towards the black haired boy, “When are we playing?”

“After you tie your hair,” Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a black hair band, “I asked the manager for it. Wouldn’t want your hair to get in your way.” Seungcheol gave a wide smile as Jeonghan took the hair band with a small ‘ _thank you’_. As he was about to tie his hair, Seungcheol suddenly grabs his hand, making Jeonghan stop, “Can I do it for you?”

“Huh?”

“Your hair,” Seungcheol smiled sheepishly, “I’ve always wanted to tie someone’s hair.”

“Sure, I guess you could,” Jeonghan crooked an eyebrow as he handed back Seungcheol the hair band and turned around so Seungcheol could tie his hair. Seungcheol smiled happily as he starts to put his hands on Jeonghan’s silky brown hair. He brushed Jeonghan’s hair gently, lining them up nicely, before grabbing it in one fist.

“Your hair is nice,” Seungcheol praised with his voice low, intended only for Jeonghan to hear, “It’s smooth and smells nice.” He didn’t know why he started to praise Jeonghan’s hair. Thinking back, Seungcheol is suddenly embarrassed by his actions.

Jeonghan, with his back facing Seungcheol, only replied with a small hum. He lost his words to reply Seungcheol’s praises. This clearly wasn’t the first time his hair got praised; the whole school knows that his hair was much more beautiful than some girls at school. But somehow he felt like his words got stuck in his throat. He felt somewhat shy at the praise.

“Done,” Seungcheol turned Jeonghan to face him, “How is it?”

“Not bad,” Jeonghan touched his own hair, feeling Seungcheol’s work, “Could be better.” He smirked teasing the taller man.

Seungcheol pouted at the comment, “Next time I’ll do better.” But then give Jeonghan his brightest smile. He then turned to shout at his teammates, asking them to assemble.

That smile almost swept Jeonghan from his feet.

_Almost._

The game ended with, as expected, the first string’s victory. Jeonghan was playing really good, his teammates and coach repeatedly praised him, that only resulting in Seungcheol’s boasting smile that literally translated to ‘ _I told you_ ’. Jeonghan sat down with the soccer team while Seungcheol and the coach evaluate today’s practice. He watched as Seungcheol pumped his teammates before closing today’s practice with a team shout. Seungcheol then walked towards Jeonghan as the soccer team disbanded, offering Jeonghan a hand to stand up.

“You’re a good leader,” Jeonghan accepted the gesture and stood up, but his legs were wobbly and that made him stumble, falling towards Seungcheol. Luckily, Seungcheol caught him with his arms safely around Jeonghan.

“Whoa, you okay?” Seungcheol who was startled quickly put his hand on Jeonghan’s face and turned to face him, face only a few inches away.

“Sorry,” Jeonghan apologized, “Was just tired.” His eyes were a bit hazy at first but then he shook his head and gave a reassuring smile. Seungcheol sighed in relief but soon realize that they were literally inches apart. He gulped slowly, his adam apple bobbing. Jeonghan on the other hand only tilted his head a bit in confusion. One move forward would make their lips touch.

Seungcheol quickly pulled away, his heart beating fast he was afraid Jeonghan could hear it. He cursed himself hard in his mind. He almost, really did _almost_ , moved his face forward and kissed Jeonghan in the lips, it was just so, _so,_ tempting. What was he thinking; he must have been really tired from the practice.

They both changed their clothes in the locker room before going home together, parting with Hansol by the school gate. They stopped by in a nearby fast food chain for dinner, as promised, Seungcheol’s treat. They sat down at one of the table inside the restaurant, facing each other.

“How was today?” Seungcheol started as he munches on his burger.

“It was fun,” Jeonghan nod as he smiled, “You guys were good. I had to work twice harder.”

Seungcheol laughed at the comment, “You’re not so bad yourself you know. You surely would pass right through the first string if you did our try outs.”

“Of course I would.” Jeonghan smiled smugly.

“Not as good as me though.” Seungcheol laughed at Jeonghan smugness, earning a pout from the long haired boy.

“Can I ask you a question?” Jeonghan then fell silent staring right at Seungcheol’s face. Seungcheol realizing the sudden mood change gave a confused look.

“Shoot.”

Jeonghan opened his lips but then quickly bit his lips. Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows at Jeonghan’s action, he was curious at Jeonghan’s action, “What’s wrong?” He urged the boy to ask his question.

“Why did you break up with the manager?”

Seungcheol choked a bit at his food. He perfectly knows why Jeonghan asked this question. He coughed and cleared his throat, “It was Hansol, was it?”

“Um…” Jeonghan averted his eyes as he can’t contain his smile from creeping, “No?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, “He’s been pestering me for answers ever since I broke up last spring.”

“So,” Jeonghan tilted his head, hoping for answers, “Why did you break up?”

Seungcheol sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, “This is between you and me, got it?”

Jeonghan nodded in excitement as he held out his pinky finger, “I pinky promise!”

Seungcheol laughed a bit, reminded of his actions, and intertwined his pinky with Jeonghan’s, “So… she confessed to me on spring last year. Back then, we barely know each other, I mean sure I know her by name but other than that, nothing.” Seungcheol took a sip on his drink as Jeonghan mirrored his action, “I was about to turn her down, but she said that maybe we could make it work as we go and I had no one I liked that time.”

“So you tried dating her?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol nodded, “I tried my best, I know the drill, and I really did try my hardest to be the perfect guy. But somehow… the feeling wasn’t there.” Seungcheol frowns at his own words, “And I couldn’t keep deceiving her like that, she deserves someone better than me who will love her as much as she loved me.”

Jeonghan nodded at Seungcheol’s confession, “Did she know…?”

“She knew it was coming,” Seungcheol scratched his head, “She saw through my façade, so she wasn’t that surprised when I told her the truth.” He laughed awkwardly, “Although she did cry… a lot, and also called me cruel. But she said she was still very happy that she could call me her own for a year, so now we’re in good terms.”

“That’s good,” Jeonghan smiled, “I mean you did everything you could, it’s not fully your fault, you put your happiness first.”

“I guess so…” Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan’s statement, “But someday, if I do fall in love with someone, their happiness would always go first.” He then realized how cheesy his lines were, “Sorry that was embarrassing.” Seungcheol buried his face in his arms on the table. He then heard Jeonghan chuckle.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to laugh,” Jeonghan smiled, “But I thought about the same thing too.”

Seungcheol breathed a laugh, “If we were to fall in love with each other, which of us would go first then?” it was more like a mumble, but Jeonghan clearly heard what he said guessing from the silent treatment. Seungcheol looked up in panic, but all he saw was the other boy, now covering his mouth, cheeks tinted in a shade of pink. It was contagious; Seungcheol now also feels his face getting hot.

“Enough about me,” Seungcheol cleared his throat, avoiding more awkward situation. He quickly changed the subject, “How are things going with Mingyu?”

Jeonghan caught on as he smiled sheepishly, “First of all, there are no things going on between me and Mingyu.” That earned an eye roll from Seungcheol, un-amused. “But… he did ask me to come to his game yesterday after arts.”

“Oh, wow that’s nice,” Seungcheol smiled warmly at Jeonghan, “You should absolutely go.”

“Of course I will,” Jeonghan smiled bashfully, “Well, he actually asked you to also come… will you come with me?” he then grinned at Seungcheol as he clasped his hand, gesturing a please.

“Sure, when’s the game?” Seungcheol decided briefly.

“This Sunday at twelve.”

Seungcheol then realized,

_It was at the same day as his game._

At that moment Seungcheol cursed to himself for not telling his group sooner about his game. His game was at eleven. The worst part was he encouraged Jeonghan to come to Mingyu’s game. He couldn’t tell Jeonghan the truth. He couldn’t possibly make Jeonghan choose. Because Seungcheol knew,

“Cheol?”

Seungcheol _knew_ who Jeonghan would choose.

“Sorry,” Seungcheol looked down at the table, “I have plans on that day.”

“Really?” Jeonghan frowned, his face was clearly showing disappointment, “You really can’t come?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol shoots an apologetic smile, “But you should just go, it’s a nice chance to go out with him right?”

Jeonghan pouted but then hummed in agreement, “Okay… I did promise him to go. Wish me luck, Cheol.”

Seungcheol felt his heart sunk into his stomach. This time it wasn’t guilt. He couldn’t really point out what’s wrong. Was he sad? Angry? Disappointed? Or perhaps,

He was jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!! T_T i watched ideal cut in Jakarta last week and was super busy with assignments and stuffs :( JEONGCHEOL MADE ME GO uwu AT THE CONCERT!!! anyway here you go! this was such a fluffy yet somewhat angsty chapter lol my baby jeongcheol starts to notice each other yay! 
> 
> and yes Jeonghan likes chocolate here because there will be further explanation later about strawberry ehehehe stay tuned!
> 
> anyways, I'm looking forward to what you all think so far about the story, please do leave a comment if you're willing it is much appreciated!
> 
> Oh and i'm planning to write another multi chapter with a bit more mature themed Jeongcheol LOL stay tuned!
> 
> and i also have an instagram/twitter and is looking forward to know you all better from there, please do hit me up @/1004__0808 (two underscores)
> 
> Thank you! see you on the next! uwu


	4. Happy, Happier, Happiest

It was game day and Seungcheol was already up by seven. He was pumped for the game, this could be his last tournament before retiring as captain and Seungcheol would love to lead his team to victory for the last time. He called Hansol, who probably was still sleeping.

“Wake up,” Seungcheol said as soon as the line connected, “Can I come over first before the game?”

_“Ugh Hyung,”_ Hansol groaned in annoyance at the end of the line _, “It’s still seven”_

“That’s right we could jog together to the game, so wake up.” Seungcheol said as he gathers up his things.

_“Ugh whatever. Just come inside when you arrive,_ ” Hansol’s voice sounded muffled, he probably covered his face with a pillow, _“Anyway Hyung, I texted Jisoo-hyung last night if he could come today but he told me that he didn’t know our game was today. Did you perhaps forget to tell him?”_

“Oh, I uh…” Seungcheol stuttered finding some kind of reason to answer Hansol. The only reason he didn’t tell Jisoo was that he would tell Jeonghan about the game, “I think I forgot…”

_“Um… that was unusual…”_ Hansol sounded like he wanted to pry, _“Just make sure you remind the others now.”_

“Sure thing,” Seungcheol quickly answers, “I’m heading to your place now.” With that Seungcheol closed his call with Hansol and texted Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo about the game. Hansol didn’t specify who he should text, right?

* * *

 

Later on when the game was about to start, Seungcheol, who has finished his warm ups, made a quick scan on the crowd that was surrounding the soccer field behind the fences. He spotted some familiar faces on the crowd behind his team’s bench; it was Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo and Jisoo.

Soonyoung enthusiastically waved at Seungcheol as soon as he saw the soccer player was looking at his direction, the others followed after. “GOOD LUCK!!” Soonyoung shouted. Seungcheol waved back at his friends before nodding as substitute for ‘ _I will’_. But there was no sign of a certain long haired boy beside his friends. He can’t help but sighed at the fact, this was his choice.

40 minutes into the game and Seungcheol’s team is losing with 2-3 written on the score board. It was half time and the coach gathered the team by the bench to talk about their strategy. The team’s mood was down, tired and anxious was written all over the team’s face. Seungcheol himself was worried, he silently prayed to god, hoping for miracles to happen in the next half. When the coach was done, the team had 5 minutes left to spare before the game starts. Seungcheol made a quick check on his phone, it was 11.50 am and there were no messages.

Jeonghan would probably have arrived at Mingyu’s game.

Really, what did Seungcheol hope for?

Deep down Seungcheol knew very well,

“Cheol!” a voice he knew very well called out to him.

He _knew_ who Jeonghan would choose.

“If you don’t win this game I will be super mad at you!!”

It was Jeonghan standing right beside Jisoo. Jeonghan was panting and his face was red, probably because he shouted his lungs out for Seungcheol. Seungcheol was dumbstruck. He can’t believe his own eyes. There was an angel standing there dressed in white right beside his friends. Jeonghan made a pouting face the next second when he saw that Seungcheol made no reaction, only staring at him dazed and confused.

 “I’m serious, Cheol!” Jeonghan huffed as he furrowed his brows.

_Jeonghan came for him._

When the fact finally hits Seungcheol’s brain, his lips stretched into a smile very wide that his eyes looked like Soonyoung’s.

“I know!” Seungcheol shouted back before flashing his gummy smile at Jeonghan. When Jeonghan’s face showed that he was pleased, Seungcheol shamelessly gave Jeonghan finger hearts with both of his hands. Jeonghan replied Seungcheol with a heart also in addition to his angelic smile and Seungcheol repeatedly thanked god for the miracle he just sent him.

“Gather up boys!” Seungcheol turned back and shouted to his teammates, signaling them to gather in circle for a pep talk, “We have a game to win!”

When the referee blew the final whistle, the game ended with 4-3 on the score board with Seungcheol’s team victory. The team hugged each other as they cried their victory cheer. All of Seungcheol teammates gave him a hard slap in the back followed by compliments for making the last goal that made the table turn.

“Good work team!” Seungcheol shouted to the team as he packed his bags from the team bench, not forgetting to do a quick change of shirt because he was soaked, “You guys go on ahead! I’ll catch up after this.” With that, Seungcheol ran towards the crowd searching for his friends.

“Our Cheollie is super cool!!!” Soonyoung jumped on Seungcheol’s back, “Congratulations!!” He tugged Seungcheol’s neck making Seungcheol choke.

“Soonyoung, you’re choking Seungcheol.” Jihoon yanked Soonyoung off from Seungcheol’s back, “Anyway it was a good game, congrats.”

“I didn’t know soccer game would be so fun and exciting!” Jisoo ruffled Seungcheol’s hair, “Congrats Cheol!”

“Yeah it was nice to see some real life action rather than console games,” Wonwoo laughed a bit as he patted Seungcheol’s shoulder, “Congrats.”

“Thanks guys!” Seungcheol grinned as he thanked his friends for congratulating, “You guys should come again next time!” He gave the others a pat on the back before positioning himself in front of a pouting long haired boy.

“Congrats,” Jeonghan, still pouting, stood in front of Seungcheol, “Although I’m still mad that you didn’t tell me about the game. Thank god Jisoo called me this morning.”

“Sorry… I didn’t want you to miss Mingyu’s game,” Seungcheol apologized, “But why did you come here?”

“Stupid,” Jeonghan flicked his finger on Seungcheol’s forehead, “I figure you would be happier if I come here.”

“Crap,” Seungcheol couldn’t help but blush at Jeonghan’s words, so he covered his face and sighed heavily, “I’m so happy I could die.”

Jeonghan chuckled at the statement, “See?”

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Seungcheol smiled widely at Jeonghan before hugging the boy tight, because he knew that his words aren’t enough to express his feelings. “Very much actually.”

Jeonghan leaned into Seungcheol’s hug and murmured a small, “Don’t mention it.”

Seungcheol then became silent before searching his pockets for his phone, “Wait, what time is it now?”

“It’s 12.30, why?” Jeonghan answered as he looked at his own phone.

“I’m going to hate myself for this,” Seungcheol sighed before grabbing Jeonghan by the shoulders making Jeonghan confused, “Let’s go.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s go to Mingyu’s game. Now.” Seungcheol tugged on Jeonghan’s hand.

“What?” Jeonghan pulled his hand, “Are you crazy? We’re late by 30 minutes already and the place is far!”

“No,” Seungcheol shook his head, “We still have time!” Seungcheol once again grabbed Jeonghan’s hand.

“But—“

“Trust me on this!” Seungcheol smiled widely as he held Jeonghan’s hand tightly and pulled him towards his friends now sitting at crowd bench. “I’m taking Jeonghan somewhere, could you guys tell Hansol it’s urgent?” Seungcheol said to Jihoon ignoring all the protest from Jeonghan.

Jihoon exchanged looks with Jisoo then with Soonyoung, “Uh… yeah, sure?”

“Thank you! I promise to treat you all milks next Monday!” Seungcheol thanked them quickly before running towards the street with Jeonghan behind him.

“BE SURE TO TAKE HANNIE HOME BY 9!!” Soonyoung shouted at the couple who were running before snickering with the rest of the group.

They both ran towards the subway station, carefully climbing down the stairs avoiding the crowd of busy people on Sunday afternoon. They finally stopped once they arrived at the station, still holding hands, waiting for the train to arrive

“Choi Seungcheol,” Jeonghan panted as he struggles to catch his breath, “I swear that you’re the craziest person I know.”

“I know,” Seungcheol also panted but he manages to slip a laugh in between his breaths. He pulled Jeonghan’s hand up before shaking it lightly, “It’s my turn making you happy.”

Jeonghan’s cheeks tinted a slight pinkish color at Seungcheol’s action, He ran his hand to his hair before sighing, “I still think you’re crazy.” Earning a gummy smile from the other man.

When the train towards Mingyu’s game venue arrived, it was packed. They had to squeeze through the people from front of the door before finally settling at a spot on the other end of the train door. Jeonghan leaned his back on the door with Seungcheol standing in front of him.

When the train started to move, the crowd of people around them shuffled, making Seungcheol lose his balance and stumbled forward at Jeonghan, making the long haired boy let out a small yelp. Seungcheol quickly supports himself by placing his hand on the door behind Jeonghan, pinning him down. Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan tensed at his actions.

“Sorry,” Seungcheol mutters quietly as he looked at Jeonghan’s face that was inches away from his. Jeonghan replied with a small nod as he eased himself, leaning his head towards Seungcheol’s arm before glancing at the man who was pinning him. Seungcheol wasn’t sure where to look at that exact moment, so he stared back at Jeonghan’s doe eyes that were looking at him directly.

Seungcheol swears that his heart raced faster than when he was playing soccer.

They locked gaze for a long moment before the train stops and the people around them shuffled again, now making Jeonghan stumble forward, face buried at Seungcheol’s chest feeling the other man’s rapid heat beat.

“Jeonghan-ah,” Seungcheol’s hot breath was exactly on Jeonghan’s ear when he called him with a voice as sweet as honey in Jeonghan’s opinion. “You could stay like this if it helps.” And Jeonghan replied with a small nod without looking at the other man, not wanting him to know how his face reacted at the action.

Seungcheol on the other hand was also troubled. He has this huge urge to hug the smaller boy in front of him. The smell of Jeonghan’s shampoo echoed inside his head and he couldn’t help to inhale the smell steadily, savoring the sweet smell. Seungcheol also secretly likes how Jeonghan’s hair was smooth and how his long hair compliments his angelic face perfectly. Seungcheol noticed that Jeonghan’s ear was red until the tip and as if it was a plague, Seungcheol could also feel his face burn up, but he chose not to move away, enjoying the moment.

They both stayed in that position until they arrived in the right station. Both of the boys got out and headed towards Mingyu’s game venue. But sadly when both of them arrived at the court, the game was already over. The players were already at their benches, one of team (judging from the uniform was Mingyu’s team) shouted happily because of their victory. Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan stood on the side of the court, panting and catching their breath from all of the running.

Seungcheol let out a long breath, “I’m sorry…” as he slumped down, chest heaving.

Jeonghan sighed as he pointed his finger on Seungcheol’s forehead, “I told you so.”

“Jeonghan-hyung?”

When Jeonghan turned to see who was calling him, he was surprised. “Minghao?”

“Oh and Seungcheol-hyung is here too,” Minghao was surprised himself, “Did you come to watch Mingyu?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol laughed, “But we were too late though.” He grinned at Minghao.

“Don’t you and Hansol have a game too, Hyung?” and Seungcheol nodded and Minghao gave a shocked look, “Wow that’s too bad… Mingyu won the game though!”

“Hao!!” Mingyu called from afar, running, “I was cool with that buzzer beater don’t you think?!” When he finally got close, he clung at Minghao’s neck as he praised himself. But when he turned, he was surprised to see Seungcheol and Jeonghan in front of Mingao.

“Hyung!!” Mingyu’s face lit up, “You came! And Seungcheol-hyung too!” he approached Jeonghan and Seungcheol before giving them both a high five.

“We were late though,” Jeonghan smiled at Mingyu as he offered his hand, “But congratulations!”

Mingyu took the offer and shook Jeonghan’s hand with excitement, “Thank you! And thank you for coming also! I thought you would be going to Seungcheol-hyung’s game so you can’t come.”

Jeonghan laughed as he looked at Seungheol, “I watched his game first but then we came here as fast as we could, sorry… hope you’re not disappointed that I broke our promise?” He shot an apologetic look at Mingyu followed with a smile.

“Oh don’t mind it, Hyung! It’s alright! Anyway,” Mingyu flashed a wide grin before clinging back to Minghao, “I’m going on a date with Hao after this, _oof_ —“ Minghao, with face tinted a slight pink, punched Mingyu’s stomach.

“He means that we’re going to eat,” Minghao gave a composed smile at Jeonghan and Seungcheol, while Mingyu pouted at Minghao, “Would you like to come with us?”

“Oh we, uh,” Seungcheol stuttered as he tried to process the scene in front of them. He then looked at Jeonghan, who was silent, “We would—“

“We would love to,” Jeonghan smiled, “But me and Cheol have plans after this, so it’s a pass.”

“We do?” Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows as he gave Jeonghan a questioned look. Jeonghan quickly gave Seungcheol a glare, “Oh yeah we do, a lot of plans actually. Lunch, movies, shopping, lots of stuff.”

“That’s too bad,” Mingyu pouted again, “We we’re going to hunt some photos too after eating.”

“Sorry…” Jeonghan shot an apologetic smile again, “Guess we’ll see you in arts then?” Mingyu and Minghao nodded as they both said their goodbyes before Jeonghan dragged Seungcheol out from the court towards a bench beside a vending machine outside.

Jeonghan sat on the bench as Seungcheol fiddled with his wallet for coins before inserting it in the machine, buying two bottled cold drinks, “So,” Seungcheol started, “Care to explain?” He sat down next to Jeonghan as he offered the drink.

“Well,” Jeonghan sighed, a long sigh, “Actually… Mingyu talked a lot about Minghao to me before,” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at the statement, “He didn’t directly say to me he likes Minghao, but you know… he just praised Minghao a lot and bragged the fact they both like photography.”

Seungcheol let out a small hum encouraging the other man to explain further.

“And I think he likes Minghao for real, you know as in like love,” Jeonghan looked down, “From the way they acted around each other.”

Seungcheol then stopped prying. He lifted his hand to pat Jeonghan on the head. It was a smooth caress at first, and Jeonghan liked the feeling of Seungcheol’s warm hand on his head, before Seungcheol ruffled Jeonghan’s hair hard enough to earn a ‘ _Hey!_ ’ from the long haired boy.

“You know what?” Seungcheol stopped his hands to look at the boy.

“What, Cheol?”

“We should just do the plans we were faking about before.” Seungcheol grinned at Jeonghan, now standing up in front of the long haired boy.

“Huh?”

“Let’s eat! Watch movies! Buy some things! I want some new clothes anyway,” Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s hand, “What do you say?”

Jeonghan paused for a second, thinking. He let out a long hum while Seungcheol persuades him, “C’mon Hannie! I’ll treat you, so, please?” Seungcheol flashed his gummy smile and Jeonghan knows he was weak for Seungcheol’s gummy smile.

“Alright, alright,” Jeonghan stood up, “I’m always dragged on your crazy ideas anyway.”

Seungcheol laughed as he slings his arm on Jeonghan’s shoulder, “I promise this crazy idea won’t be a letdown like before!”

Both of them went to the nearest mall and ate their lunch at a Japanese cuisine restaurant, Seungcheol’s treat as promised. He let Jeonghan order as much as he wants as Seungcheol told Jeonghan ‘ _A broken heart can be cured with foods_ ’ and all Jeonghan could do was laugh. They decided to watch a random movie based on _eenie meeanie_ and the result was a horror movie about 13 young boys trapped in an island that was haunted. Despite all of Seungcheol’s protest, they ended up buying the tickets. Jeonghan learned that Seungcheol is the biggest scaredy cat who screamed like a girl 10 minutes into the movie. Seungcheol let out a heavy sigh of relief as soon as they exited the theater and again, all Jeonghan could do was laugh. They went to a clothing store after buying some bubble tea, because Seungcheol always say that _‘A broken heart can be cured with foods_ ’ and as always, all Jeonghan could do was laugh. Even when Seungcheol insisted that they both get matching T-shirts, which Jeonghan end up agreeing to the idea after seeing a cute striped T-shirt, all Jeonghan could ever do, was laugh.

When it was getting late, the both of them decided to go home. Their ride home wasn’t as crowded as before, thankfully, and they both talked a lot more about each other. They talked about new things and showed each other sides that they haven’t showed anyone else.

Seungcheol was all the reason Jeonghan laughed today. Seungcheol was like a big ball that radiates happiness and that happiness was intoxicating, but Jeonghan wasn’t complaining. He liked the feeling. He liked the company. He liked everything about that day.

When they reached the intersection that separates their houses, both of the boys stopped and looked at each other.

“Hope you’re not sad anymore.” Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a warm genuine smile.

“I wasn’t sad in the first place you know,” Jeonghan made a smug look, “I’m not some sappy teen who would weep over a small unrequited crush.”

“Really now?” Seungcheol crooked an eyebrow at Jeonghan but then he laughed it off, “Alright then, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Seungcheol turned his body as he lifts his right hand up, waving at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan bit his lip, this wasn’t enough. He gave a small tug at Seungcheol’s shirt, “Thank you,” as he rested his head on Seungcheol’s backside, “For everything.”

Seungcheol smiled and turned. He gave the other man a hug, hands enveloping the small body of Yoon Jeonghan, “I hope I made you happy today.”

Jeonghan smiled, enjoying the warm hug, slowly raising his hands to hug back the black haired man,

“The happiest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE :(
> 
> and yes! GyuHao! lol they're such a cutieeee
> 
> and I posted another Jeongcheol AU, please do check it out if you haven't, its both on twitter and here on my AO3 <3 i'm updating both alternately, so i'm sorry if it takes a long time to update my AUs :(  
> and as you all can feel it, yes this story is approaching the end in a few more chapters uwu i'm sad
> 
> I'm looking forward to what you all think so far about the story and this chapter SOOOO MUCH FLUFF IN THIS ONE I'M DYING FROM OBESITY, please do leave a comment if you're willing it is much appreciated! or hit me up on twitter


End file.
